A.J. Chegwidden
A.J. Chegwidden (full name Albert Jethro Chegwidden) is a former Navy SEAL in the United States Navy who later became the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy in March 1996 before retiring from both JAG and the Navy for good in May 2004. Biography Pre-Series Much of Chegwidden's background has been never revealed although it's presumed he was born and raised in Texas. While in high school, Chegwidden was a talented pitcher on his high school baseball team. The Cleveland Indians drafted him but Chegwidden chose to accept an appointment to the United States Naval Academy instead, subsequently graduating from the Academy a few years later. Once he had graduated, Chegwidden went on to become a Navy SEAL and while a member of SEAL Team 2, Chegwidden served with valor and distinction in the Vietnam War, earning the Navy Cross and Purple Heart. While a SEAL and also an Ensign, Chegwidden wrote a letter before a mission in case he didn't return home to his family, a tradition that has carried on to the present day and also subsequently become a part of all Navy SEAL teams. During and after the Vietnam War, he became acquainted with future NCIS Office of Special Projects Operations Manager Henrietta Lange and also future Assistant Director Owen Granger of the Office of Special Projects. When the war ended, Chegwidden transferred over to surface warfare, serving aboard destroyers. Chegwidden rose to command an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer; a cased model of one graces the mantel of his office fireplace. Chegwidden was also stationed in Italy and at the age of 24, Chegwidden married Marcella, the daughter of the Mayor of Naples with the marriage producing a daughter, Francesca who was born in 1972. Sometime later, the two divorced with Marcella receiving full custody of Francesca and Marcella subsequently married an Italian man named Vittorio Parreti, who was later murdered. During the 1980s, his career took yet another turn as he left Surface Warfare and went to law school. After graduating from law school, Chegwidden quickly rose through the ranks and also served as the head of the JAG office in the U.S. Pacific Fleet. Following Rear Admiral Albert Brovo's departure, Chegwidden was chosen to become the new Judge Advocate General in March 1996. JAG Season 1 Chegwidden made his debut appearance in the JAG Season 1 episode, Smoked (JAG Season 1 episode) where it was revealed that he was the new Judge Advocate General, replacing Admiral Brovo with Chegwidden also taking over from Commander Theodore Lindsey who had been serving as Acting JAG since Brovo's departure. JAG Season 2 JAG Season 3 JAG Season 4 JAG Season 5 JAG Season 6 JAG Season 7 JAG Season 8 JAG Season 9 In the JAG Season 9 episode, "What If?", in the alternate reality shown in the episode, it was revealed that the Chegwidden of that reality had retired from the United States Navy altogether and that he worked as a civilian prosecutor who was still in a relationship with Meredith Cavanaugh. NCIS Season 10 NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 Personality Appearance Chegwidden is a tall man in his sixties with fair skin, a bald or shaved head with brown eyes. As the overall JAG, he wore the uniform associated with a United States Navy Admiral which consisted of a single jacket, a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and black shoes. In summer, just like all the other Naval officers at JAG, he wore an all-white uniform consisting of a white shirt, trousers and shoes. He also a silver watch on his left wrist and a Navy Academy ring (Traditionally worn on left ring finger) on his right ring finger. Ten years later, after retiring from JAG, Chegwidden wore a suit consisting of a gray jacket, a white shirt, a red tie and trousers as well as shoes. Also, similar to his time as a JAG residing over his officers, Chegwidden wore reading glasses as well. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Relationships Harmon Rabb Sarah MacKenzie Leroy Jethro GIbbs Leon Vance Awards and decorations Here is a list of awards and decorations worn by RADM Chegwidden: *Navy Cross. *Bronze Star, w/"V" device. *Purple Heart. *Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, w/1 gold award star (2nd award). *Combat Action Ribbon. *Navy Expeditionary Medal. *National Defense Service Medal, w/2 bronze service stars (3rd award). *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal. *Vietnam Service Medal, w/1 bronze service star (2nd award). *Southwest Asia Service Medal. *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal. *Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation. *Vietnam Campaign Medal. *Kuwait Liberation Medal (Saudi Arabia). *Special Warfare insignia. Category:Americans in JAG Category:Recurring Characters in JAG Category:Main Characters in JAG Category:Flag and general officers in JAG Category:Bronze Star recipients in JAG Category:Navy Cross recipients in JAG Category:Navy SEALs in JAG Category:Purple Heart recipients in JAG Category:Navy Rear Admirals in JAG Category:Americans in NCIS Category:One-Off NCIS Characters Category:Civilians in NCIS Category:Americans in NCIS: Los Angeles Category:Recurring NCIS: Los Angeles Characters